


Under The Stars

by Editor7



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Fluff, I'm working my way to the shameful stuff, M/M, Pre-Beatles, Quarry Men, Quarrymen, The Quarry Men, The Quarrymen - Freeform, almost as embarrassing as the last one, i guess, mostly John lusting after Paul, nothing out of the ordinary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editor7/pseuds/Editor7
Summary: John and Paul lay in a hammock sharing stories. But John can't seem to tell Paul the one thing he really wants him to know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second post, here we go! Hope people like this one too; I've gotten really good responses from the first one!

"...and she was really steamin' by now, you know, she was a real kettle! So, I said...Paul? Paul, are you listening?!"

"Yeah, uh, yeah. Keep going, please."

"Don't fall asleep! I've nearly finished me story."

Paul nodded tiredly and shifted in the hammock.  
The rest of the Quarry Men had retired to bed nearly two hours ago, but he and John were still out in George's backyard, laying in a hammock. 

Paul rested on his back, hands folded neatly upon his stomach, while John was on his side, cheek in his palm, leaning on his elbow.

"And so I said 'But I wore me stockings just like you told me to!' And Mimi LOST it!" John recalled laughingly. "And when she lost it, I lost it, and we were both crackin' up when me mum walks in and says 'I thought I told you to deal with him!' It was like somethin' outta the films, I'm tellin' ya!"

"Heh-heh," Paul covered his mouth as he yawned. "I rather liked that story. Wish I was there."

"Yeah..." John looked down reflectively. "Me mum was great. I thought I'd hate talking about her now, but...it helps. D'you have stories about your mum, Paul?"

Paul yawned again and tucked his hands beneath his head. "I do, but I'm too drowsy to tell 'em."

John got about a centimeter from his face. "Try."

"...okay. Real quick. So, I was still little, trying to ride a bike, you see. I wasn't very good at braking, so I bumped into the back of a car and made a tiny dent in it," Paul caught John stifling a laugh and shoved him playfully. "Shut up! Anywho, I scraped one of my knees up real bad and went home to mum. I told her that I dented a car and she started to scold me, but then she saw that my knee was all bloody; completely forgot about the car. Never found out whose it was I bumped into. But I think that was the day I realized how much mummy really cared about me."

"Wow," was all John said.

Paul yawned yet again. "Not quite as much of a laugh as your story, was it?"

"No, but it was nice. I liked it."

"Mm. That's good..." Paul's eyelids began to flutter.

"Paul, can I tell you something?"

"'course you can."

"Out of all me mates...I think you're the one I enjoy spending time with the most...I think I like you best. Y'know what I'm getting at?"

"Yeah, I'm your best mate. That's a very nice thing..."

"No, wh-what I mean is that...I..." John felt Paul's eyelashes brush against his nose. He'd fallen asleep. "...never you mind."

John turned over and studied the stars. He could never seem to find the right way to tell Paul how he felt about him.  
It was great being a friend to Paul, but John just wanted him to know of the deep feelings he had surrounding him.

He turned back to him to see him sleeping peacefully. John leaned on his elbow again to observe Paul from another angle. He found it rather fascinating to see someone sleeping. It was such a humanizing and natural appearance.

John marveled at Paul's lips (which he was trying to avoid doing), and instantly felt himself gravitating towards them.

Just a peck wouldn't hurt...

"John?"

"AY!" John's head snapped up in alarm. 

A sleepy George was standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Wh-What are YOU doing, George?" John shot back, sweating immensely.

"...checking on you and Paul. Don't sleep out here, it's s'posed to rain."

"Okay! We'll be right in!" John said impatiently. 

George was too tired to inquire further and went back inside. 

John let out a huff. "That kid..." 

He looked back at Paul, who had turned over in his sleep.

John sighed when he felt water droplets drip onto him. Carefully, he lifted Paul out of the hammock and carried him into the house.

Another time, perhaps.


End file.
